Kira no Kumori
by makacatori
Summary: Naruto is a genius who helps the weak and abused, raised by his uncle and older cousins Naruto will grow into the infamous Kira no Kumori Killer of shadows, protector, killer and hero. YAOI SasuNaruRating may change. HAITUS


**KIRA NO KUMORI **–makacatori

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** YAOI (The lovely Sasuke X Naruto. One-sided Itachi X Naruto and a little Gaara X Naruto.), cursing, violence, power and smart Naruto (He also has a blood limit), Sakura bashing, Tons of out of character and it doesn't follow the plot. I don't know Japanese, all Japanese names and translations came from a free translation site.

**Summary:** Naruto is a genius who helps the weak and abused, raised by his uncle and older cousins Naruto will grow into the infamous Kira no Kumori (Killer of shadows), protector, killer and hero.

"Blah" – Talking

_Blah_ – Thinking

'**Blah'** – Kyuubi talking

**_Blah_** - Kyuubi thinking

'_Blah'_ – Naruto talking to Kyuubi telepathically

**Part One**

The little boy had first become aware of his life long companion when he was three. The mighty demon had manifested itself on his third birthday and stomped on his birthday cake. Of all things a demon would do, stomping on a birthday cake was the most outrageous. Somehow he had reasoned that destroying a birthday cake would turn the boy's mind to revenge… now you might ask 'did Naruto indeed seek revenge against all birthday cake stomping demons?' Hardly, he laughed, he laugh long and hard and soon his family joined making the demon cringe in embarrassment. Then he attempted to intimidate them, but suddenly Naruto glomped his chakra manifestation and screamed "Thank you unkie, I really like this kitty."

The Kyuubi was shocked. First off the kid was immune to the potency of his chakra, second the kid's eyes held not a sliver of fear, but adoration and thirdly he had just been called a KITTY! **'I'll have you know, Foxes belong to the canine family, not the feline family. And DON'T ever call me a K-I-T-T-Y again!'**

"Are you sure? You look like a giant fluff ball!" Naruto said innocently wide eyes looking up into bewildered demonic ones.

Huffing with the indignity of it all, Kyuubi said **'I, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest of all demons promise you a thousand years of pain if you ever call me a kitty again!'**

"But you're so cute!"

'**Are not!'**

"Are too!"

'**Are not!'**

"Are too!"

'**Are not!'**

"Are not!"

'**Are too!'** finished Kyuubi, realizing his mistake **'Gr, you have won for once human, but your cake smashing days will never be over!'**

And so this childish banter went of for a few years until the great Kyuubi no Kitsune A.K.A. the cute fluffy kitty grudgingly accepted the boy and eventually came to think fondly of our blue eyed wonder.

Now as to Naruto's family, Naruto Kazama was raised by his unkie or Reiyo Uzumaki and his two sons Odak and Avian. Both boys were older than Naruto, Odak the more aloof one became an ANBU at the age of fifteen and Avian, who was only five years older than Naruto, made Chuunin at age eleven. Reiyo Uzumaki was an ANBU captain and his eldest son, Odak, was soon placed under him. Now the Uzumaki clan or what remained of it possessed a unique blood limit and set of family jutsus.

The Uzumaki blood Limit Maetai allowed those born with it have ghost-like qualities. They could faze (Or become invisible) for a seven hour time limit, they would appear as a slight shimmer in the air. They were odorless, soundless at all times and would only become intangible if wanting so making them the ideal assassins and even the Bykugan or Sharingan could not track them. They held a natural affinity towards wind and lightening jutsus and their clan specialized in teleportation jutsus. They were close friends of the Naras and loved to play strategic games. Naruto and Shikamaru practically grew up together.

Now you're probably wondering what of the Kazama blood limit? Well Naruto because of the nature of his seal Naruto had merged his blood limits creating an entirely new blood limit. But first let me explain the Kazama blood limit.

The Kazama blood limit was mainly based on the speed and flexibility they could achieve. This speed and flexibility could not be reached by human or artificial means. There was also the ability to change their density, regenerate and finally power over genjutsu (which allow them to take control of the caster's genjutsu, including the Mangekyo). There were four levels to this blood limits. The first was the power over genjutsu, the second their regenerative ability, third changing their density and finally the unimaginable speed and flexibility. All Kazamas possessed a seals, wind and earth affinity.

The Uzumaki blood limit appeared as ethereal purple eyes, pale skin and even paler hair. They would remain that way for their entire lives once their blood limit was activated. Meanwhile, the Kazama blood limit would appear when used as black rims around his or her irises and their skin would be tinned gold. It was a shame that Naruto's mother was more dominate in her genes, but still some of the Kazama lineage was evident.

Naruto had red tinged golden locks that fell to his shoulders in waves. His eyes were purple and his skin ghostly. And like the Uzumakis, Naruto was short and very slim. His face resembled his father's slim and regal one, but he was delicate boned and very effeminate. Now as to how his blood limit appeared, it appeared much like his father's however it remained centered on his eyes. A rotating gold rim would circle his purple irises and that was all.

Some of his abilities were also meshed, for instance when he would faze his speed would automatically blend into it. When he would regenerate he would become intangible protecting him from attacks, while he healed.

Naruto was a truly unique child.

He grew up on the Uzumaki estates with his two cousins, uncle and a distant decrepit old man, who like Naruto was a mix of blood limits, his being Byakugan and Maetai. They all raised the little genius with tender love and fragile care. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki Kazama was a genius, with an IQ to rival Shikamaru's. However, Naruto hid his family's advantages and genius under a cleverly devised mask. He was rarely seen in public for his own safety and wore a henge when he did.

**----- Naruto Uzumaki Kazama --- Age five -----**

Naruto training regimen started simply. It was based on building up his stamina, chakra control and learn more of his interwoven blood limits. Soon it branched into learning the principles of ninjutsu and genjutsu. Naruto surprised everyone by understanding the method in which to create jutsus, and create he did. He soon had a vast arsenal of Jounin level genjutsu and ninjutsu. He learned the near impossible method of handless seals, thus able to perform all basic to Chuunin level genjutsu and ninjutsu without hand seals. He was begin to work on his own Jounin level ones as well.

And then to everyone's surprise out of the blue, Kyuubi demanded that he too be allowed to train Naruto. He even presented an ancient summoning contract to the ENTIRE demonic species. From Kyuubi, Naruto gained much. Kyuubi made Naruto into something that no mortal should ever grasp. Naruto gained demonic jutsus, gifts from a dying god.

Naruto as the seal's purpose was made too started to gain Kyuubi's chakra, changing Naruto is subtle ways. His senses became inhuman, he developed a six sense for danger, his features took on a stunning ethereal appearance, and he had incredible reflexes and was tireless.

So Naruto learn and grew.

**----- Naruto age seven ----- the Hokage's tower -----**

"Naruto, I've been informed by your uncle that through private tutoring you have reached a parallel level to the ANBU. Is this true?"

"I haven't the pleasure to be tested by anyone other than my uncle and cousin, but from their comments I gather I have. However, I am aware of the council's and villagers' extreme prejudice and hatred towards me, so it is unwise for me to be openly ranked." Naruto said after some thought.

"Naruto, I do realize those implications, so I'm asking you… do you feel able to perform an undercover mission under the greatest secrecy. This will only between you, your family and me." Asked the Hokage playing with a paper weight.

"And the details would be?"

"I want you to enter the academy as the dead last of your class, in order to be paired with the Uchiha prodigy as a genin."

"Hmm… and the purpose of the mission is?"

"You know the truth behind the Uchiha massacre?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, the Uchiha massacre was not genocide by Itachi Uchiha. Rather it was a civil war. There was an uprising, in which both Sasuke and Itachi gained the Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi was then dispatched as a spy in the Akatsuki and Sasuke took up the role of avenger to secure Itachi's identity."

"Very good Naruto. Tell me again how you learned this." The Hokage demanded.

"My family and I were ordered to subdue this uprising and we managed to save Itachi and Sasuke."

"Correct. Now I want you to be his rival best friend. I'm suspicious of him, his brother and his surrounding allies. I think there is something deeper to the Uchiha massacre than Itachi and Sasuke are letting on."

"Very well, Hokage-sama. When do I begin?"

"Tomorrow is about right."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

**---- The Next Day -----**

The next day a robust boy that appeared of about nine, the appropriated age of an academy student, appeared in the Hokage's office. "Naruto?" Asked the Hokage. Naruto dropped the demonic henge he had learned from Kyuubi.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"What's with the henge?"

"I'd prefer to keep my true appearance hidden. And this particular henge allows me to build an annoying persona to match my bad grades and rivalry with the Uchiha."

"Ah. But the Sharingan?"

"It can't see through this particular henge since it uses demonic chakra and was taught to me by Kyuubi."

"Okay. Well off to the academy." The Hokage said leading Naruto out of the tower and to the academy. Once inside he counted the doors until he reached an oddly quiet classroom. Suddenly Naruto's whole demeanor changed. He put an extra bounce in his step and seemed to be suppressing a massive amount of energy. He shifted from foot to foot anxiously and narrowed his eyes.

"Is this my classroom old man?" asked Naruto. The Hokage blinked at Naruto's change of name for him, but a small smile graced his lips.

"Yes, Naruto-kun now behave for Iruka-sensei." Said the Hokage knocking smartly on door. Iruka called for them to come in and the Hokage entered with Naruto trailing behind him. All eyes were fixed on Naruto. "Ah, Iruka good to see you!"

"Likewise Hokage-sama." Iruka said happily.

"Iruka, I have a new student for you," the Hokage said gesturing to Naruto, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He'll be attending class here from now on." Iruka frowned. "I trust that you will treat him fairly Iruka." Iruka inclined his head hesitantly. "Naruto why don't you introduce yourself?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I will be Hokage! I will beat all of you!" Internally Naruto was laughing at the stunned faces of his classmates knowing he had already succeeded at one of his dreams. He also found their reactions absolutely hilarious. The Hokage slapped his forehead, while Iruka couldn't suppress a chuckle at Naruto's boastful nature.

This was certainly going to be interesting.

**------- Naruto 10 years old --- the academy -----**

_Okay, that was unexpected._ Naruto thought spitting and gagging after he had involuntarily kissed Sasuke. What was the most unexpected part was that Sasuke had subconsciously closed his eyes and deepened their kiss. After a second they quickly recoiled and began to gag and spit cursing each other, but Naruto saw the glint of fear in Sasuke eyes and the way he edged away from Naruto. _Did Sasuke want to kiss me?_

_Oh god! I can't let the dobe know. _Cursed Sasuke internally, while he did feel sexually attracted to Naruto, his feeling did not extend to love or protectiveness and longing for Naruto as he did for his other crush. It was a mild crush compared to the younger boy, who saved his life during the Uchiha massacre.

Iruka walked into the classroom. "Okay class I will now call your teams." Iruka began to list off names and numbers, nearing the end of his list "Okay, team 7- Naruto Uzumaki," everyone prayed they wouldn't be on his team, "Sakura Haruno,"

"No!" Sakura screamed angrily!

Iruka ignored her and continued "And Sasuke Uchiha!"

"No! I'm so supposed to be with Sasuke-kun!" Ino shrieked half of the classroom covered their ears. Inner Sakura pumped her fist in the air _True love conquers all _she cheered

Ignoring Ino's complaint Iruka continued Team eight- Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame, Team nine- Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi. Alright class dismissed for lunch. You'll be meeting you Sensei after lunch. And oh, Naruto the Hokage wants to see you." The class left for lunch and Naruto headed towards the Hokage's tower.

**------ The Hokage's tower -----**

"Naruto, the council has deemed Sasuke and Itachi trustworthy. I insisted that you remain as his teammate in case Itachi fails his mission or Sasuke is threatened by other parties."

"Orochimaru?" Asked Naruto.

"Correct. Also, while the council has agreed to my request they have demanded that you drop your henge and act. You will be tested in four months to see where you are ranked." The Hokage said in a peeved tone.

"Very well Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed. "I will reveal myself when I meet with my Sensei. May I be excused?" Naruto asked.

'"Yes. Go enjoy your lunch break." Naruto bowed and left the office.

**------- The Academy -------**

Their Sensei was two hours late and the banshee (a.k.a. Sakura) was throwing a fit. Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet. Sasuke kept shooting furtive glances at Naruto wondering what the dobe was thinking. He was a little worried. _Was it the kiss? Or was it something else?_

A strange looking man with silver hair pushed the door open with his fist and sauntered in. Sakura exploded and began to rant like a mad woman. "My first impression of you is I hate you" their sensei said. Sakura shut up and looked guiltily at the floor. "Meet me on the roof."

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto slowly climbed the stairs to roof, while Kakashi teleported. Taking a seat, Kakashi said "Okay, I want you to tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams."

"What about you sensei?" Sakura whined.

"Alright, my likes and dislikes are none of your business. I have many hobbies… my dreams are… Okay you start pinkie."

Sakura glowered for a moment, but then answered cheerfully "My likes are," She glanced at Sasuke and blushed, "My dreams are," She looked at Sasuke and giggled, "My hobbies are…" She glanced at Sasuke and blushed while giggling. "I hate Ino-pig and Naruto!" She said doing a one 180 and screamed angrily. To ever one's surprise Naruto didn't even flinch. It was like he didn't give a damn, what the girl he had fawned over the last three years thought of him.

_A manic fan girl, great just great._ "Okay now you brooding boy."

Sasuke frowned, but answered "I don't like many things. I hate a lot of things. I don't have any hobbies. My dreams are to kill a certain man, revive my clan and to find a boy I need to thank." _Not,_ Sasuke thought, _I like training, reading, perfecting jutsus and forging weapons. I hate fan girls and idiots. My hobbies are what I like. My dreams are for Itachi to return home soon and let him revive the clan, while I marry that boy, who saved my life._

_As expected, except for the last thing. I wonder who the boy is._ "Okay now you Blondie."

"Hmmm… Okay, I like training, I like the missions the Hokage assigns me and I like using my blood limits-"

"What do you mean blood limits and missions dobe?" asked Sasuke confused.

"I dislike self-center pricks, fan girls, people who call me a monster, when I'm not and pretending to be a ramen freak for my mission. My hobbies are training and designing weapons and jutsus. Finally my dreams are to gain the power to protect those I love."

"Mission?" Asked Kakashi.

"Simple, him" Naruto said jabbing his thumb at Sasuke. "I was assigned to test his loyalty by the Hokage."

"And the mission is over?"

"To some extend. I am to remain on his team as his guardian." Naruto said to Kakashi, Sasuke looked shocked at Naruto. "Shit, I should take this off," Naruto muttered. His hand flew through unfamiliar seals and then slowly a henge faded away revealing the beauty that was Naruto everyone just stared. Sakura was drooling and Kakashi and Sasuke were slack jawed.

"Naruto? Is that your real name?" Asked Sasuke quietly. _Oh my god… Naruto is that boy. The boy that saved my life! The boy I want to marry… oh my god I kissed him!_ Sasuke touched his lips unconsciously.

"Yes, Naruto is my name. My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Kazama."


End file.
